new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Exotix7/My Lawl Questionnaire
Guys, remember that questionnaire on Lawl’s facebook page? I have my opinions for the 4 rosters here: Original Funniest: The King Cutest: Stocking Best thought of Moveset: J Jonah Jameson (YOU'RE FIRED!!!!) Most Effective Final Smash: Aya (You can chose who to instantly kill, no cost) Best thought of Final Smash: The King (It’s from a funny YTP and fits him perfectly well) Best Taunt: J Jonah Jameson’s Up Taunt Best Victory Pose: I.M Meen’s Option #3 Best Losing Pose: J Jonah Jameson Most Unexpected: Weird Al (Never heard of him since I’m not into artists but I was expecting Mary or Pyron.) Non-Lawl char I'd wish to see the most: Pyron (Fits better in Lawl, don’t wanna see Al hurting Mary) Most Epic Overall: The King (Most epic YTP source) Top 3 mains: Yomika, Mama Luigi and Stocking. (Yomi and Mama have interesting moves, Stocking’s cool) Ideal 2v2 Team: The King and Meen Vs. Frollo and Gaston (YTP Kings Vs. Frollo Bros.) YTPguy Funniest: Toon Dr. Mario (Funny song, no flaws) Cutest: Cosmo or SpongeBob Best thought of Moveset: Bill Nye (Why do you think?) Most Effective Final Smash: Bill Nye (You can choose up to 3 lessons which are really useful.) Best thought of Final Smash: Wreck-It Ralph Best Taunt: Ralph's Up Taunt Best Victory Pose: Bill Nye’s Option #3 Best Losing Pose: Dark Helmet (Wow, a YTPguy lose pose made a sound) Most Unexpected: Ophelia Chill (I was expecting one of YTPguy’s personal picks) Non-Lawl char I'd wish to see the most: Harry Hill (I’m not Sonny but I find him funny + he’s getting a movie :D ) Most Epic Overall: Patrick Top 3 mains: Bill Nye, Cosmo and Wreck-It Ralph. (Bill for moveset complex, Cosmo for healing abilities and Ralph having an interesting moveset) Ideal 2v2 Team: CD-I Link and Morshu VS. CD-I Ganon and Ophelia Chill ' ' ARL Funniest: THE HEAVY! Cutest: Scout (God, that was a tricky one) Best thought of Moveset: Medic Most Effective Final Smash: Spy (Talk about OP, 999%!!!) Best thought of Final Smash: Soldier (Funny!) Best Taunt: Engineer’s Down Taunt Best Victory Pose: Michael Jordan’s Option #1 Best Losing Pose: Heavy (Original) Most Unexpected: Michael Jordan (He’s the only one of the ten not revealed in Heavy’s moveset) Non-Lawl char I'd wish to see the most: King Koopa (Hey, planned characters don’t count as part of this wiki) Most Epic Overall: Heavy Top 3 mains: Scout, Demoman and Sniper all have great moves. Ideal 2v2 Team: Heavy and Medic VS. Spy and Scout (Heavy and Medic are bros) ' ' Agito Funniest: Mr. Bean (An epic legend) Cutest: Konata Best thought of Moveset: Sora Most Effective Final Smash: Michael Rosen (Improved green eggs and ham) Best thought of Final Smash: AGK (Funny and veery fitting, parody-wise) Best Taunt: Mr. Bean’s Down Taunt (Nice line) Best Victory Pose: GWDLGEAH’s Option #1 (Very nostalgic) Best Losing Pose: Michael Rosen (LOL!) Most Unexpected: GWDLGEAH (Such a minor character) Non-Lawl char I'd wish to see the most: Robbie Rotten (I find him more interesting than the other upcoming lawlers.) Most Epic Overall: Mr. Bean (Stewie was veery close) Top 3 mains: Mr. Bean, GWDLGEAH and Michael Rosen (A buncha nostalgia) Ideal 2v2 Team: Mr. Bean and Michael Rosen VS. Konata and Tomo Takino (Goofy British Bros. VS. Japanese Athletes) I have a list for Smash Lawler and Nostalgia Skapokan but I probably wouldn’t be allowed to post it. Category:Blog posts